


Candlebright

by hhertzof



Series: They Tried to Kill Us They Failed Let's Eat [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Fry all the things, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: Chanukah together brings back memories.





	Candlebright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



It snowed the first night of Chanukah. Trish always claimed that the first snowfall of the year was magical, but Trish believed in magic, even when her mother was being a bitch and the world was being awful. Jess never understood where she found that optimism, but sometimes she could almost feel it when the city was buried in a fresh white coat of snow before it turned to grey slush.

Somehow, this year, they'd managed to actually plan to get together for Chanukah. Usually, except for the High Holidays, they both forgot to check the calendar until the holiday was right on top of them and then whichever one remembered was responsible for gathering the appropriate accoutrements for holiday cheer. But this year, they'd caught it early and managed to plan. Trish was in charge of hosting and would provide the menorah, candles and dreidel. Jess had a bag of potatoes and the rest of the ingredients for latkes slung over her shoulder and a box of jelly donuts from the nearest Dunkin' Donuts in her other hand. She juggled these, as she let herself in to Trish's apartment building and was grateful when the doorman recognized her and called the elevator. She absently checked on the carton of eggs she'd carefully tucked on top of the other items, but they hadn't shifted.

They'd made...or tried to make proper sufganiot one year when they were still in high school. Dorothy had not been pleased at their attempt at frying, especially when they'd managed to dump the pot of hot oil all over the spotless kitchen floor. They'd both come out of it with minor burns and they'd never tried again. They could manage latkes now, though it had taken them years of practice and experimentation to master the recipe. Neither of them were good cooks.

Trish was leaning against the doorframe of her apartment when Jess emerged from the elevator. She took the offered box of donuts and carefully stacked the eggs on top of them before leading Jess into the kitchen.

Jess dumped the bag on the table while Trish opened a bottle of wine. Before long, they were grating potatoes and laughing at something silly that had happened to Trish at work. Almost like old times.


End file.
